Halloween, Padua High Style
by tlw13
Summary: Padua High is holding a dance for Halloween, and everybody whose anybody is going to it- and Chastity's after party. What will happen between Kat and Patrick, when Patrick decides he needs to be her date to both events to make sure she's safe?
1. Locker Chat

AN and Disclaimer: Thanks to the great feedback I've been receiving for my first story "A Night at Padua High," I decided to write this as the next installment. Reading my other story is not necessary, but it is the first part of this world I'm creating using ABC Family's '10 Things I Hate About You" characters. I don't own any of the characters. Hope you enjoy this installment. It will be longer than the first.

Chapter 1

The hallways of Padua High School were buzzing with excited voices. No one in the school seemed unaffected, not even the faculty. No one, that is, but Kat Stratford. She was standing in front of her locker, trying to block out all noise while she switched her books for her next class. Rolling her eyes at the immaturity around her, she checked to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything before closing her locker with a loud bang.

"What's put you in such a bad mood, Katerina?" Patrick asked with a knowing smirk on his face.

He had been watching her from down the hall, surrounded by her peers, but not acknowledging any of them. In the couple of weeks since the evacuation, Kat and Patrick had come to an understanding. They could hold short conversations in public, but they would try to downplay the changes that were taking place between them. They both knew their peers would go rumor crazy if they were seen hanging out together too often without an argument starting. Since they hadn't felt a need to argue so far, seeing each other in small doses at school seemed the best solution. Being part of the rumor mill did not sound like a positive situation to either of them. They liked the privacy their reputations gave them. That didn't mean they only talked to each other at school, though.

Kat turned around and, after looking at those around her and seeing they weren't paying any attention to her or Patrick, gave him a small smile and replied, "You know exactly what."

"Aww, are you upset that you don't have a date to tonight's dance? From what I hear it's going to be an interesting night. Plenty of photo opportunities for the head yearbook photographer."

"I know, that's why I'm required to go. I plan on going in, taking a few nauseating photographs of fifteen year old girls in Playboy bunny outfits and guys trying to channel Johnny Depp, and then head straight home and crashing on the couch with 'The Feminine Mystique'."

"So you have nothing to say about being dateless?"

"Why would I want or need a date for a dance I plan to be at for twenty minutes, tops?"

"No girl in the history of high school doesn't want a date to a school dance, no matter how little she cares for her popularity."

Kat had already admitted to herself that if Patrick had asked her to go- as a friend only, of course- to Padua's Halloween Dance, she would've said yes. That hadn't happened though, so she assumed that he had wanted an actual date. Considering how high school dances usually ended at after-parties with many empty rooms, she didn't need to wonder why. And if it hurt her a bit to think of him hooking up with some random chic, well then she would just open her new pint of Ben and Jerry's Cookies-n-Cream ice cream tonight when crashing on her couch. She wasn't ready for anything more than friendship, which meant she had no say in Patrick's love life. She could, however, bug him about it.

"Well I plan on being part of a lot of unique history, so I might as well start tonight. What about you, Mr. Popular? Which lucky lady will be on your arm, and motorcycle, tonight?"

Patrick inwardly grimaced, but kept his trademark smirk in place. Plenty of his female peers had already propositioned him about the dance and various after parties, but he just hadn't been into it with any of them. They had all seemed too eager to go with him, as if his bad boy image were a boost to their own reputation. He hadn't minded being used before, making sure not to cross the line with any of them he felt nothing but amusement for. Now there was someone he knew he could have a fun time with, but she had made it clear that only friendship was on the table for the time being. He still didn't have a date to the dance, and though he knew he could get one at the snap of his fingers, he had decided that going alone would be his best bet. It left him available to hang out with anyone he wanted to; especially a certain brunette with a killer attitude that he found adorable.

Not wanting to give away his inner musings, he answered with ease, "I've decided going solo is the way to go. Why limit myself to one chic?"

"There is no way you've always stayed by your date at these dances. You're a ladies man."

Her assessment bothered him. He didn't want her to think he couldn't be faithful in a relationship. Yes, he had dated a lot of different girls, but he never cheated on any of them who he was officially with. And he would never cheat on a girl like Kat.

"I might have danced with more than just my date, but I always leave with who I brought." He realized his mistake after the words left his mouth. That statement could be taking in a lot more sexual way that he had intended. Looking at the small frown on her face, he knew she had misunderstood him. She had no right to be angry though, so he refused to defend himself. Her next words proved his belief in how she had interpreted his words.

"So you are heading to an after-party when the dance finishes?"

"I might. I'm not sure yet if it'll be worth the gas to drive to Chastity's place."

"Chastity is hosting a party? Damn it, I am so screwed."

"Why?"

"Because there is no way Bianca won't do whatever necessary to get to that party, and I can't just let her go with her date."

Patrick respected how much she cared for her sister, considering how different they were in personality. But now that he knew she would end up at an after-party, the rules of the night changed. Kat might not be aware of it, but he had noticed plenty of guys checking her out, and knew they would have asked her to the dance if she were more approachable. Luckily for him, she wasn't. Unfortunately for him, he knew that there would be alcohol at this party, and though he doubted Kat would get drunk or even drink, he knew that wouldn't be the case with the guys who went. She might need her own protection, whether she liked it or not. Knowing Kat would not be open to that being a good reason to go with him to the dance and after-party, he decided not to mention that as the main reason for asking her to the dance.

Ignoring the niggling thought in his head that protecting her wasn't his main reason for wanting to take her to the dance and party, he concentrated on his present dilemma. How does one ask Kat Stratford to a dance without getting a punch in the gut or an all out rejection?


	2. Locker Chat Pt2

Chapter 2

"I thought your dad had that rule about dating. How can she have a date when you don't?"

"She told dad Cameron was her date, and even my dad can see he is totally harmless. He'd probably be the one to freak out if sex were mentioned. So he agreed to let her go with him. I know, though, that there is no way Bianca would go with a nice guy when tonight is a perfect opportunity to raise her level on the popularity scale, which is the main reason I planned on going to the dance. I need to scope out this guy she's meeting here, make sure he's not the wrong type."

"The wrong type?"

"Yeah, you know, the guy who decides a dance is the perfect way to get some girl to hook up with him. After parties always have alcohol at them. Considering how my sister is with peer pressure, I wouldn't doubt her having at least a couple drinks. I don't think she weighs more than 100 pounds, so that would be enough to get her tipsy and into a bad situation where she might decide popularity is important enough to do something incredibly stupid that she can't take back."

Patrick decided Kat's protectiveness would be his way of getting her to agree to go with him tonight. Who knew Bianca could be of help to him?

"Sounds like you'll be busy tonight, watching over your sister. I know you can protect yourself, but you can't have your eye on Bianca at all times to make sure she stays out of trouble."

"I'll try my hardest, and Kat Stratford does not fail when something is important enough to her. Bianca and I might not have a lot in common, but she's still my little sister."

"I get that, but your feelings can't make Chastity's house any smaller. If the rumors are correct, her house has at least eight bedrooms, not including various other rooms where couples could wander to have some fun."

"Sounds like you have some experience with that brand of fun."

"Enough to know you wouldn't want your sister having it."

After giving her a moment to let that sink in, he continued.

"I'll tell you what. I'll go to the after party and help you keep an eye on your sister. Two sets of eyes are better than one, right?"

Kat was surprised by his suggestion. She knew he had a soft side he kept well hidden, but after seeing how gentle he could be when he held her in that classroom, she knew there was a lot more than meets the eye when it came to Patrick Verona. Knowing all this, she knew he could be really helpful tonight, but she didn't want him to have a horrible night when he didn't have to. He had no reason to worry about Bianca. Did he?

"Why would you want to ruin your night by babysitting my sister?"

"Ahh, but I'm not just babysitting your sister. I'm babysitting her with you. There's a big difference. We'll have to meet up and plan how to keep an eye on her, and during the night we'll need to catch up with each other to put together our information of what's going on at the party. That'll look a little suspicious though, might start some rumors that we are sneaking around or doing something we don't want anyone to know about. But, being the amazing Patrick Verona, I've already come up with a solution."

Kat knew something weird was going on with Patrick after the second sentence left his mouth. Flatter wasn't his usual way; sarcasm was. So the question was, what did he have up his leather sleeve? Until she figured that out, getting him to keep talking seemed best.

"And what is this amazing solution, Oh Wise One?"

"I knew you thought I was wise! You can no longer deny it. As to the brilliant plan, it's simple. We go to the dance together." Before she could retort, which he could see she was ready to do since her mouth had already opened to shut him down, he continued quickly.

"No, it's perfect. Really. People won't pay attention to which girl I bring to the dance, since I always have a date to these things. They'd watch me more if I came solo, making it harder to get away and follow your sister. You could wear a mask with your costume, and I will to. No one will notice or bother us, since we already have a date. That gives us plenty of time to snoop around. It'll be even better if we wear matching costumes; no one will try to dance or chat us up if we look like a real couple, not just a one night kind of thing."

Kat was trying to keep up with his quick words. His explanation made sense, but she couldn't help but feel she was missing something important. Even without it though, she knew she already had her answer for him. And anyways, going with him would give her time to figure out what was going through his mind.

Looking at his face, she was surprised to see that he looked a bit nervous. It made him look quite endearing. Deciding to play with him a bit, she waited a minute before replying.

"Well. I guess I can see your point. Plus, your reputation won't be hurt this way since everyone will think you brought one of your usual dates. Luckily for both of us, a mask won't look weird with the costume I had planned. Not being recognized was part of my original plan. So I'll go with you, on one condition."

At this moment, he would do whatever she asked. He couldn't believe she caved in so quickly.

"What is it?"

"I am not changing my costume to match yours. You'll have to change your costume."

"Aww, come on. Mine is perfect for me. I even have my motorcycle as a prop. Which reminds me, wearing a skirt or dress might make you uncomfortable."

"My costume requires neither, thankfully. And it's not going to change. Mine is perfect for me; it goes with my reputation."

"What is your costume?"

What is yours?"

"I asked you first."

"I don't care. You are the one who came up with the plan to go together. We can scratch that plan and you can find someone with no spine who will do anything you say to go as your date. She'll probably wear as little amount of clothing as possible while at it. I'm sure you'll enjoy your view and your night. Even if she has no brain."

"Someone sounds a bit jealous to me, Katerina." Patrick smirked.

"I would never be jealous of a girl with nothing in her head but air and not enough self esteem to act like herself instead of who she thinks a guy wants her to be. So what's your decision? You going to change or not?"

"Whom are you going as? I not going to go as Heathcliff or someone else like that."

"Relax, that won't be necessary. You'll have plenty of guys to choose from since my alter ego is part of a group. I'm going as The Rogue."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope, totally serious. Is that a problem with you?"

"Not at all. It's even more perfect than you can imagine. Interesting choice."

"Thanks. So I guess that means you have no problem with changing your costume?"

"It won't be a problem."

"Ok then. You know I'll still have to do my photography job, right?"

"That's fine. People watching is always a good laugh. You can take as many photos as you want."

Looking at each other, neither knew what to say next. They were going to a dance and after-party together, when ten minutes ago they both thought the night would be pointless. Both were shocked with who had ended up being their date, though they had already imagined the other in that capacity. All they knew was that the Halloween Dance had just become a lot more interesting, and nothing was going to stop them from being there.

"Ok, so, what time can you pick me up? You'll have to come to the door and meet my dad. If you're lucky, he'll be in a good mood and not give you the third degree. But I apologize in advance if he does."

"It won't be a problem; I can understand his protectiveness when it comes to having two beautiful teenage daughters."

Kat blushed. She had definitely not expected that response. She doubted his usual dates had a dad like hers, but he didn't seem fazed by it. Him calling her beautiful was another surprise, not that she minded. Deciding she had showed enough of her Katerina side since he joined her at her locker, she replied with her usual Kat Stratford sarcasm.

"I think you having a motorcycle will be his biggest problem, not me having a date. I've got my handy taser. Remember that."

Realizing what she was doing, he gave her his trademark smirk. If Kat was back, then so was badass Patrick Verona.

"Oh, I'm not worried, Stratford. You'll enjoy tonight. I guarantee it. I'll be there at seven sharp. Be ready."

And with that parting shot, he stood up from where he had been leaning against her locker and walked off through the now much emptier hallway. He wondered how many people had noticed their long conversation, then shrugged. _Let them think what they want. I'm taking Kat Stratford to a dance. Tonight is going to be memorable, one way or another._

AN: There's Chapter 2 for you. It's a rainy day, so I'll probably write some more and update again either late tonight or sometime tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review. Thanks!


	3. Waiting by the Door

Chapter 3

Kat was waiting on the living room couch for Patrick to arrive. It was still a few minutes until seven, but she always finished getting ready early. Considering how nervous she was about tonight, she had started getting ready a lot earlier than usual to give herself some extra time. She worried about her costume choice, but it was too late to change it now. Looking over at Bianca applying more lip-gloss in front of the mirror, she felt comforted that at least she wouldn't be the only Stratford sister who looked ridiculous in her costume.

Bianca thought her costume looked perfect. She couldn't wait until her date saw her. More importantly, she couldn't wait until Chastity and all the other cheerleaders got a look at her in her outfit. _They will be so totally jealous! I'll definitely be the only one dressed like this._ When she was brainstorming ideas for her costume weeks ago, Kat had been the only one home. Bianca had asked her whom she was going to dress up as on Halloween. Of course, Kat had not even considered her options yet. Her sister had always been behind the times when it came to fashion. Grudgingly, she had to admit that her sister looked pretty great in her costume as well. Thankfully, Kat's character was the total opposite of hers. Princess Peach wouldn't be caught dead in bright green tights!

After giving her fluffy pink dress one last inspection, she grabbed her white gloves from the counter and made her way to the spot next to her sister on the couch. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Kat had come up to her point blank and asked if she were going to Chastity's after-party.

"_You know about Chastity's party?" Bianca asked her sister in shock. They were on their way home from school in Kat's beat-up old car. "How did you find out? Only the top tier of the popularity pyramid was invited!"_

"_Well lucky me! I've always wanted to be the one on top of the pyramid. She's the one that gets the dreamy guy." Kat replied with a voice dripping sarcasm like an ice cream cone on a hot summer day._

"_Well this makes things a lot easier on me. You need to stay away from the house until I get home so daddy doesn't get suspicious."_

"_And how will you get to her house and back to ours? I doubt Cameron was invited."_

"_Of course he wasn't, but that's OK. My actual date already told me I could ride with him wherever I want."_

'_Of course he did', Kat thought. 'He's hoping for some action, and you look even more naïve than usual in that girly outfit.'_

"_You aren't riding alone anywhere with your actual date."_

"_Oh don't be such a worry-wart, Kat. Dawn and her date are carpooling with us after the dance. And even if we were going alone, I can take care of myself."_

"_Sure you can. I'll still be going to that party. I'm not going to just sit by myself at some park or something until you decide you are ready to come home. Dad only extended the curfew to midnight."_

"_There is no need for you to go. I was going to ask you to cover for me. I've got some juicy details you don't want dad to know about, remember?"_

_Kat frowned. She knew what Bianca was referring to, but she was also the only one who knew it wasn't true. Their dad wouldn't wait to hear her side of the story though, so she would have been stuck if she hadn't already been planning to go._

"_I'm going. I can waste time there just as easily as at the park. Plus, free snacks. Don't worry- I won't embarrass you. Too much."_

"_Uhh, fine, do what you want. Just don't try to barge into my fun. I want everyone to see how great I am, and tonight's the perfect opportunity."_

"_Don't worry Cinderella, I've got more important things to do with my time than kill brain cells by conversing with your so called friends."_

_Parking in the driveway, Kat took the keys and walked into the house, not looking back at her flustered sister._

Bianca had quickly gotten over the fact that Kat was actually going to the party. She could do whatever she wanted as long as she didn't snitch to dad about her real date and the after-party.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Before one of the sisters could get up to answer the door, their dad rushed down the stairs and threw the door open. Standing in front of him was a very nervous looking Cameron.

"What are you supposed to be, son?" Larry asked.

He had already let out many sighs of relief after Bianca told him Cameron was escorting her to the dance. _I doubt this kid even knows what a teenage girl looks like without clothes_. He was the perfect boy to take her daughter anywhere, especially since his mom was driving. He had been worried when Kat said she wouldn't be driving Bianca, but Cameron's mom was an even better choice of driver in his opinion.

"I'm a peasant, sir." Cameron stuttered.

"Ahh, I see. Well come in. I want at least a couple photos of you and my daughter. This is her first dance with a date, you know."

"Dad, stop embarrassing me. Let's just take this picture and go. His mom is waiting."

He took a couple photos then put the camera on the coffee table. Putting both hands on Bianca's shoulders, he spoke firmly.

"Remember the conditions. No drinking, drugs, or sex. Be home by midnight. Don't get pregnant. Oh, and have fun."

"Got it daddy. I'll see you later. Let's go Cameron."

Bianca yanked Cameron by the hand out the door, while Cameron waved at Mr. Stratford and Kat. _He thought I was her date_, he thought in awe.

Closing the door after them, Larry turned to his older daughter. She had shocked him when she told him she would be out until midnight as well. He had assumed she would go in jeans and a sweatshirt, take some photos of people she could care less about, and head back home. Though he was glad she'd be able to keep an eye on Bianca, he now had two teenage daughters that had the perfect opportunity to get pregnant.

"Where is you date, Kat? It's 7:01. "

"He'll be here in a minute dad, relax."

She knew Patrick was probably waiting for Cameron, his mom, and Bianca to leave before appearing. It was going to be hard enough to hide the fact that she was going to the dance on a motorcycle from her dad. There was no need for Bianca to know Kat was not only not going alone, but also going with Patrick Verona.

"He's late. That's very disrespectful. Not a sign of trustworthiness. He's -"

Before he could continue his rant on irresponsible teenage boys, the doorbell rang for the second time that night.

_Here we go_, thought three minds simultaneously.

AN: Hope you enjoyed the new point of views and the chapter as a whole! Let me know what you thought.


	4. The First Look

Chapter 4

Patrick Verona had never been nervous when picking up at date. He had been going on them for three years, and even on his first, when he was fourteen, he hadn't sweated it at all. Chics liked him. Always had, always will. So while riding his bike towards the Stratford house, he felt no fear. He knew he looked good in his costume; no one would be able to question his masculinity after tonight. Not that any one had before. _I should have given that Cameron kid some advice about what to wear tonight. Would have been a great opportunity to show Kat's sister he wasn't gay._

Right when he was about to pull into the Stratford driveway- behind the hedge so his bike wasn't visible- he noticed a car in the driveway with a middle-aged woman at the wheel. Not wanting her to see him, he turned off his bike and shut off his light. He figured Kat would realize his reason for being a couple minutes late. She didn't want her dad or sister knowing about the mode of transportation to the dance. He didn't even think her sister knew she had a date. According to Kat, Bianca thought she was driving herself to the dance later on, after the dance was mostly over.

"_I told her I didn't want to spend any more time than necessary with our peers. She tried to convince me that I didn't have to go at all, just get out of the house, but I told her that wasn't happening in this lifetime."_

"_How are you going to explain being in costume so early and waiting eagerly by the door?"_

"_In concern to being dressed, I'll just tell her it doesn't matter what time I get ready, I'll still need to be in costume at some point. As for waiting eagerly by the door, don't flatter yourself. I'll be lounging on the couch, mocking her having dad take pictures of her and Cameron."_

"_Poor guy. He really needs to man up and show her what's what."_

"'_What's what' is that the guy is in love with a façade. Bianca acts a certain way in order to be popular. I've tried telling her being herself was enough, but she doesn't believe me. Until that changes, Cameron is better off in the best friend department. He likes who she is now, amazing as that is. Once he sees her as she truly is, I think he'll be able to get the guts to tell her how he feels. Unfortunately for both of them, I think she believes popularity is more important in high school than being real."_

"_I've never spoken to your sister, so I don't really have an opinion about her. Cameron seems like a good guy though. Almost too good, you know?"_

"_I hear you loud and clear. I would never go for a guy like Cameron, but Bianca would in a heartbeat, if only he were popular."_

"_He's not your type of guy, huh? What kind of guy is that, Katerina?"_

"_None of your business, Casanova. Besides, I don't date."_

"_Just because you don't date, doesn't mean your blind. Unless, of course, my outrageously good looks prevent you from seeing any other male."_

"_You caught me. I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby."**_

"_Glad you finally admitted it. It only took you three months."_

"_It only took me three minutes with you to realize your ego was quite a few times larger than it should be. If anything has blinded me, it's that. Luckily, I have excellent eyesight, allowing me to see all the guys around me. Let me tell you, there's not much to see. But back to the reason I called you in the first place."_

"_Of course, we wouldn't want you to get too excited thinking about me when I can't see it in person."_

She had ignored that comment and went straight to her explanation of where to hide his bike and why he was doing it in the first place. So he kept hidden while Cameron picked up Bianca. Mr. Stratford must be taking pictures of the lovely couple. He would have a conniption if he knew about his younger daughter's real date and plans for the night.

It struck him like a lightening bolt. Patrick had never been seen as a good catch when it came to nice girls, and Kat was definitely one of those. He wondered what her dad's reaction would be when he finally saw Kat's date. Would he refuse to let her go with him? His costume didn't make him look any more respectable than his leather jacket.

When he finally stopped thinking frantically about the moment he met her dad, he realized the car had already backed out of the driveway and was heading down the street. Rolling his motorcycle behind the meticulous landscaping- _Kat's doing for sure_-he started to make his way to the front door. Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell, ignoring his shaking finger.

He could hear movement inside, then voices.

"Dad, would you relax? He is a seventeen year old guy taking me to a high school dance, not a twenty-five year old taking me on a romantic weekend get-away."

"Neither of those descriptions sounds appealing to me."

"Too bad."

And the door flew open.

Patrick looked Kat up and down, not believing what he was seeing. Her hair cascaded down her back in waves. She had spray painted the roots of her hair white and was wearing a green headband across her forehead. It was the only part of her costume that didn't make his mouth dry. Her knee length boots were black, which while out of character, still made her legs look great. _Yeah right, Patrick. The fact that she is wearing tights is what's got you looking at her legs, not her shoe choice_. The green leggings matched her headband perfectly, while her yellow long sleeve shirt was formfitting, but made from a light material. She had even sketched an "X" on the upper left side of her shirt. To complete the outfit, she wore a brown belt loosely tied around her waist. It matched his trench coat perfectly.

Kat looked Patrick up and down and tried not to sigh in appreciation. _The guy knew how to pull off a pink vest and tight blue jeans._ He was also wearing boots, though his were khaki, not black. His blue undershirt and headband matched, and the front of his hair hung over the band softly. His trench coat completed the costume perfectly. _It even matches my belt._

Larry Stratford looked Patrick Verona up and down and sighed in consternation. _Of course Kat would go with a young man who looked like a hoodlum. Where did I go wrong with her? She might be a cactus, but her date was probably a porcupine. _

"Hello Mr. Stratford. Katerina."

Kat blushed and gave Patrick a glare, while Larry looked with surprise at his daughter.

"Patrick, this is my dad, Dr. Larry Stratford. Dad, this is Patrick Verona."

"Hello, Patrick. I hope you don't plan on getting frisky with my daughter."

"Dad! Could you please stop. Or are you trying to give him even more ideas?"

Before he could reply, Patrick stepped in.

"I have no ideas, sir. Kat will be home at midnight, safe and sound."

"And not pregnant."

"Of course, sir. I promise to take good care of her."

"As if I need to be taken care of just because I'm a woman. So sexist."

Larry and Patrick shared a she's-so-adorable-when-a-feminist look. Larry was surprised he could share a male bonding look with his daughter's date. _Maybe he's not so bad._

She grabbed Patrick's hand and started leading him outside, but Larry stopped them.

"Wait! I need a picture first."

"Oh great. Proof of me wearing tights."

"Sounds good to me," Patrick whispered in her ear as he brought his arm around her waist. He didn't take his arm from her back as he led her out the door.

"Hope you made sure your police walkie-talkie has fresh batteries. Bye!"

When her dad rushed to check that he would be able to hear about all car accidents, she closed the door and walked quickly to the hedges.

"I can't believe you're wearing tights."

"I can't believe you're wearing pink."

"Tonight's going to be full of surprises."

"I could have told you that the moment you asked me, Sherlock. Or should I call you Gambit?"

"For looking so beautiful, you can call me Remy."

She looked at him in surprise, then smiled.

"I hope Padua High is ready for a couple of superheroes."

AN: There you go, hope you enjoyed it. I had to add the quote from the movie "10 Things I Hate About You". It was too perfect. Let me know what you think.


	5. The First Dance

Chapter 5

The school gym had been decorated as a haunted house. The walls were covered with black trash bags and fake cobwebs. The ceiling had skeletons and mummies hanging from it at various locations. Zombies, vampires, and werewolves were strategically placed around the room in order to scare unsuspecting passersby. On each side of the buffet table and at each corner of the room were tombstones with "funny" epitaphs.

"Here lies Ted. He died at Club Med." Patrick read aloud.

"Probably made by one of the rich cheerleaders. I shudder at the thought of the average IQ of that squad."

"Your sister is in it."

"No, she's the mascot. Turns out, that doesn't count."

"Lucky for her."

"That's what I said, and she threw a fit. She obviously doesn't share our enlightened opinion."

"Definitely not."

Patrick and Kat were leaning against the far wall of the gym. They had already been on the receiving end of countless of stares when they arrived together, so they had decided standing in a back corner would give them some privacy. So far Bianca and her date had stayed at the front of the gym, near the double doors, and were chatting with Chastity, Joey, and other jock/cheerleader couples.

"I can't believe her real date is Jason Johnson. The rumors about me might be disturbing in a horror flick kind of way, but the ones about him are just disturbing."

"He's the captain of the water polo team. No other description is necessary in my mind. I've only been here a few months and I've already heard way too much about the guys on that team. I don't know how Bianca hasn't."

"Maybe she does; she looks a bit uncomfortable next to him, doesn't she? Maybe she has a specific reason for coming with him."

"Other than becoming more popular? I know being a jock's date gives you more popularity points than losing a few pounds. That statement by itself shows how screwed up high school is."

"Why don't we stop talking about your sister and just keep an eye on her for now? She can't get into much trouble with the whole faculty watching our every move in here and outside."

"It's the "much" that worries me. But yeah, ok, we can change the topic. What do you have in mind?"

Patrick looked down at his date and gave her a considering look. She was looking out into the crowd of students on the dance floor. The music had been a little too media friendly for his taste. If he had a radio on his bike, he knew that every song played so far was the usual broadcast for the station aimed at middle and upper class teens. Definitely too mainstream for him to be interested in dancing to. Besides, Kat and he had discussed their music preferences during one of their phone conversations. He knew she was probably wincing on the inside as well.

"Why don't we make a deal? No matter what song comes on next, we dance to it."

Kat looked at him in surprise. She knew he wasn't into the music any more than she was. Plus, he didn't strike her as the dancing type; it went against his bad-boy image.

"You want to dance? I didn't know cannibals had rhythm."

"Of course we do. How else would we trap unsuspecting prey at a dance?"

"I'm no one's prey, but I accept your deal. I don't think I could convince myself to go on the dance floor any other way."

Patrick leaned in close and whispered into her ear.

"Oh, I think I could convince you in _other_ ways."

Smirking at the aghast look on her face, he started leading her to the dance floor as the current song's last notes played. Standing face to face- or rather face to chest- they waited for the next song to start. The blushing began when Kat realized the next song was a slow one, and then slowly went white when she realized what song it was.

_I finally found someone _

_That knocks me off my feet _

_I finally found the one _

_That makes me feel complete_

Patrick was amazed at his good luck. The song he picked to dance to gave him the perfect opportunity to hold Kat closely, instead of looking like an idiot trying to dance to hip hop. While Kat stood there blushing, he grabbed her left hand with his right and put his left hand lightly on her right hip. Before she could react, he pulled her towards him and gently rested their joint hands on his chest. Surprised that she hadn't made a snarky comment or tried to pull away, he looked up from his hand on her hip to her face. He found a far away look on her face. Her lips wore a small, sad smile, while her eyes looked a little too moist for his liking. Worried that he had made her uncomfortable, he started to step back, but she tightened her hold on his hand.

Kat looked at her hand held gently in Patrick's and instinctively held it tighter when he started to let go. _He probably thinks he did something wrong, but he actually did something nice completely by accident_. She wouldn't have had the guts to ask him to dance this song with her, and he had taken away that uncomfortable position by coming up with that deal. Wanting to reassure him, she looked up at him and smiled.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Patrick. Don't worry, I'm not going to electrocute you."

"That's a relief, but I can tell something is off. What were you just thinking about?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to play dumb. He didn't let her.

"You know exactly what I mean. Something that just happened upset you. Since you said it wasn't me, then the only other option is the song."

"The song didn't upset me; it just reminded me of something."

Considering they were swaying to a love song, he doubted the something was an object. So now the question was, who did the song make her think of? It couldn't be them, though that's the image his mind had immediately jumped to. He didn't like the thought that it might be some guy from Ohio. And then it clicked.

"Your mother."

Kat couldn't believe how intuitive he could be when he set his mind to it. She stared at his collarbone and nodded. Patrick moved their hands under her chin and lifted it up, then brought their linked hands back to his chest.

"I remember being a little girl and watching from the stairs as my parents danced in the living room. My mom loved music, and my dad would do anything for her, no matter how embarrassing. He would drag her around the room and sing to her loudly. My dad isn't the next American Idol – don't look at me like that, Bianca watches it-but, he knew she found him singing hilarious. This song, though, was their favorite. It was the first song they danced to at their wedding reception. Not the usual first dance song, I know, but they weren't the usual couple."

After revealing such a personal story to him, she couldn't look at his eyes. Deciding the best way to hide from his penetrating gaze was making it physically impossible for him to see her face, she moved closer to his body and laid her head on his shoulder. _Great job, Kat! You are supposed to be a bad ass. You're dressed as Rogue for goodness sakes! His arms definitely have magic powers. You end up in them and start spewing your deepest secrets. Keep it together before you say something too revealing._

Patrick knew Kat was probably in shock at the moment. The woman scared almost every guy in the school. Showing this side of herself was foreign territory to her, relying on her wit and sharp tongue to keep others from digging too deep. He knew that strategy well; he just used a hardcore reputation as his shield instead. Not wanting to push her over the edge and back into her spitfire persona, he didn't push for more details. Letting her know how much he appreciated her opening up, he held her a little closer.

"'_It's funny how from simple things/ The best things begin.' _Reminds me of the night of the brushfire. I simply planned on finding you and pissing you off. Now, here we are."

"Yeah. Here we are."

AN: The song is "I Finally Found Someone" by Barbara Streisand and Bryan Adams. I had a bit of writer's block, so I hope you enjoyed it. I move back into my dorm tomorrow, so I'll be a bit busy for a couple days.


	6. Too Much Fun

Chapter 6

After the emotional dance followed by a few fun ones, Kat and Patrick headed off the dance floor and sat down at an empty table. Patrick had gone all out with his costume, so of course he had a deck of cards in one of his trench coat pockets. Pulling it out, they started playing various games. After a couple games each of poker, blackjack, and war, they decided to finish off the round of games with a game of speed spit. Patrick had to show her how to play, since Kat was new to the game.

"The point of the game is to get rid of all of your cards. We are going to make two stacks of cards that either ascend or descend in order. For example, if the first card down is a five, you can put down a four or a six. Then you continue the sequence. Once you get rid of all of the cards in your hands, you slap the smaller pile, and they become yours. We keep doing that until one of us doesn't have enough cards to start a pile, in which case one pile is made. Once one of us runs out of cards, we slap the empty space. Whoever does it faster wins the game."

"You are definitely going to lose this game. I have great reflexes. I can pull out my can of mace in three seconds, flat."

Chuckling, Patrick replied, "I ride a motorcycle, Katerina. Staying alive requires me to use my reflexes every day."

"We'll see. Split the deck, let's get this game started."

After a couple rounds, which went slowly so she could get a hand of the game, Kat realized why Patrick had decided to teach her this game. Only one person needed to run out of cards before a pile needed to be slapped. If he saw that she was about to finish her hand, he would watch her place the last card and try to slap the smaller pile before her. This led to a lot of touching of hands. His liked to linger a couple seconds if he came in second. They were getting near the end of the game when Patrick placed his hand over the cards she was caring. Looking up, she followed his gaze. Jason was holding Bianca's hand and leading her through a side door of the gym.

"Damn it, and I was winning too," Kat said as she got up from her chair and started walking after them.

Patrick stood up as well, collecting all the cards and putting them back in his pocket. He had been enjoying himself immensely, which was pretty unusual for him at a school dance. Even more so when taking into account that he had just been playing cards and chatting with his date, nothing more. Catching up with her, he grabbed her left hand and started leading her to another door. She looked at him questioningly, but didn't try to fight his lead.

"I'm pretty sure I know where he is heading. There are only a couple places faculty forget to check in on at these dances and he is heading in the direction of one."

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you know so much about these hidden places and just ask, why we are not going towards this place as well?"

"We are. I know a short cut. The question you should be asking is what we do when we get there. Pretend we are doing the same thing he plans on doing with you sister so he has to go back to a public area?"

That scenario appealed to him, but he knew that wasn't something she was ready for, even if it were just an act. _It wouldn't be just an act for you. Admit it. _Shaking that thought from his mind, he looked at Kat and waited for her plan.

"That's not going to work. Bianca doesn't even know I came with a date. She would go crazy if she saw me making out with a guy."

"Would a girl be better, because I'm sure I can get one quickly to help us out."

"Stop telling me your fantasies. My plan is simple. Act like our characters. They have a pretty volatile relationship. We came to someplace private to have a heated argument. That will get them to leave quickly, and Bianca will be concentrating too hard on what I was fighting with you about to go somewhere quiet with Jason. She'll want to check if there is any gossip about us."

They had arrived at the hidden location. It was a small space in between the end of a hallway wall and a set of lockers. If someone were to turn his or her head to see if anyone were where they shouldn't be, this spot wouldn't be seen. They could hear footsteps coming towards them and Bianca whispering.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea. My dad will kill me if a teacher tells him I was sneaking around with a guy. Not to mention what my sister would do."

"Don't worry, we won't be caught. Your sister sounds like a bitch though. Why wouldn't she want you to have a little fun?"

"Kat's just really responsible. Plus, I think all the guys at this school are scared of her."

Knowing they were about to reach where Patrick and she were standing, Kat began to whisper frantically at Patrick with a pissed off tone in her voice.

"Don't you know the meaning of I'm not interested, Verona? If I wanted to break and enter somewhere, I wouldn't choose school property! You can find someone else to have some fun with. And a word of advice, if you can keep it in your pants for another half-hour, you can be at Chastity's house having tons of fun with different chics in every room. I'm sure you've pulled that off before."

"Aww, I love it when you get feisty. What was it that Charlie Woo said? You're a tigress? I wonder how accurate that description is in a more intimate situation."

By this time Bianca and Jason were staring at them. Bianca had her mouth open in shock, probably not believing her sister was fighting with the bad ass of the school. Jason's reaction, on the other hand, made Patrick want to punch him multiple times, hard. When he had seen that the spot was taken, he had scowled, but that had changed quickly when he caught sight of Kat. Patrick knew Kat would draw male eyes in her costume, but he wasn't prepared for how angry it would make him to see someone ogling her. _And this guy is definitely ogling._

"Kat, what are you doing?" Bianca asked in a loud voice, forgetting they weren't supposed to be out in the hall. Kat replied and the sisters started a heated conversation.

_Now she's done it_, Patrick thought. Jason was looking at Kat with an even closer eye. He had probably thought Kat was some loser who no guy wanted, making her jealous of Bianca being with him. Now he obviously knew that Kat would never lack male company if she wanted it. She was beautiful when doing nothing, but she had an even more appealing look to her when she was fired up. Her eyes were wide and sharp, her hair flew behind her head when she emphasized a word, and her hands moved gracefully in front of her. _And while I'm mentally waxing poetry, he's decided the older sister would make a better conquest. Great, now I'll have to worry even more at the after-party. _Deciding it was time to get back to the gym, he stood up from were he had been leaning against the side of the locker.

"Since it looks like none of us will be having some extra fun any time soon, I'm out. Chastity's house just got more appealing."

Taking her cue from him, Kat started walking away as well.

"Why don't you go find Dawn and her date? I want to see you all leave together."

Jason saw his chance to make some more time for Kat to get to know him. _Now this one will be a challenge. I'll be a legend on the team._

"What about you, Kat? Matt already left with Dawn, so we have plenty of room in my car."

Bianca turned to him, surprised.

"Dawn left? Why didn't she tell me? We were supposed to ride together."

"I don't know, babe. But it's fine. Your dad can't get upset if your sister were in the car too, right?"

"I think she already planned to go in someone else's car. Right, Kat?"

Patrick had hidden behind a small space between lockers so he could hear what was going on. He knew Kat wouldn't let her sister go off with that jerk by herself, which meant he would have to search for Kat at the party. He needed to find her fast too, because he knew Jason planned on having Kat tonight, and he would do anything to make sure that happened. _Over my dead body._ He started walking again, getting on his bike and heading to Chastity's house. He had to get a good spot so he could see Kat right when she arrived.

Meanwhile, Kat was agreeing with Jason, pretending to be grateful that he not only offered her a ride, but was also understanding about their dad. She wasn't naïve; she could see quite clearly that Jason's plans for the night had changed. It actually made her feel a bit better. If he had decided to go after her instead of Bianca, then Bianca was in a lot less trouble than before heading to this hidey-hole.

_Better me than her. I can take care of him if he tries anything_, she thought. _Plus_, a small voice whispered in her mind, _Patrick will be watching after you, too._

AN: So a five-hour car trip allowed for some writing time. Not sure when I'll have some more. Hopefully, it will be soon!


	7. The Plans

Chapter 7

Kat knew that she was experiencing the longest fifteen minutes of her life. Jason had kept up a stream of conversation the whole ride. Unfortunately, most of his comments or questions were aimed at Kat. She had kept her answers as short as possible, and completely ignored the personal inquiries. When he had asked her if she was in the mood for some _real _fun in the most lecherous voice she had ever heard, she decided she had put up with more than humanly possible.

"Tell your coach that your swim caps are way too small; they've obviously squeezed the common sense out of you."

"Kat, you are too funny. And with a body like yours, you're the perfect package."

Kat wasn't the only one who had had enough. Bianca couldn't believe her date was more interested in her sister than in her. Jason had told her how much nerve it took to ask her to the dance, yet now he was acting like a player. She couldn't believe how wrong she had been about him. Now she worried that the rumors had some truth in them. The question is, which Stratford sister would he decide to have this_ real_ fun with: the sweet, younger one or the tough, older one?

"Jason, why don't you keep your eyes on the road. I think Chastity's house is coming up on the left."

Realizing he might have been too obvious about his ideas for Kat, Jason turned to Bianca and apologized. It wouldn't do for his back up plan to lose interest.

"Sorry, babe. I didn't want your sister to feel like the third wheel. You know I only have eyes for you."

He parked on the side of the road, after which Kat made her quick escape. She entered the house and took a quick look around, whether to check out the furnishing or try to find Patrick she would never tell. Unfortunately, Patrick wasn't anywhere she could see. Knowing that Bianca wasn't naïve enough to have missed Jason's diverted interest, Kat decided she would hang out on the second floor. It was where most of the bedrooms were and the horrid music wasn't as loud up there. Plus, the less of her peers she was forced to interact with, the better. Walking up the stairs, she suddenly felt a hand grab her ankle. Stifling a scream, she looked down while kicking her leg.

"Ouch, Kat. Relax. No need to get violent."

Patrick looked up at Kat from underneath the staircase. He had seen her come in and look around, but had decided to wait before going up to her. Her going up the stairs allowed for the perfect opportunity to have some fun with her. Unfortunately, he miscalculated how fast she would react to a surprise touch. _Too fast to be normal. Did Jason cause this reaction, or someone else? _He let go of her ankle and followed her up the stairs into a long hallway. She went all the way to the end of it and sat on the bench there. He leaned against the wall to the left of her.

"Forgive me for getting violent when grabbed unexpectedly. Only weirdoes and stalkers hide underneath staircases. Which one are you?"

"I'm whoever you want me to be."

"Yeah right," she said derisively, "you have way too big an ego to change for someone."

"You're one to talk. I'm surprised you gave in enough to go to this dance and party. I know you think it and these people are beneath you."

"Not beneath, just less enlightened. And you don't know everything about me. You have no idea what I was like back in Ohio. I could have been a completely different person. Just like I don't if you were always the bad boy, or if that's a new persona for you."

He wondered if she knew how much she had given away when she said "a completely different person". The look on her face was clearly disgust, with a few other negative emotions thrown in. _No wonder I find this girl interesting. She holds so many secrets. I can't wait to uncover them all._

"I doubt you were ever a different person, Katerina. Maybe you were a fake one, though."

"There's a difference?"

"Yep."

"Well?"

"You'll have to find that out for yourself. You're right in that I don't know who you were in Ohio. Unless you want to tell me?"

"I'd rather eat human flesh."

"Aww, does that mean you're willing to change your lifestyle for me? I'm touched."

"No. It means I'd rather break one of the biggest social norms than tell you about that part of my past."

"I hate to break it to you, Kat, but we are not part of the social norm."

They continued to banter back and forth for the next hour, ignoring the coming and goings of various couples and random noises originating from the rooms. They both always checked to make sure Bianca wasn't one of the ones entering the rooms, but other than that made no move to investigate further. That ended up being the downfall of their plan. Patrick eventually decided to get something to drink. Getting up from the seat next to her, which he had migrated to after the first twenty minutes, he spoke.

"Dancing and talking to you takes a lot of energy. Do you want anything?"

"I don't drink." She said flatly.

"No surprise there, but I'm sure alcohol isn't the only drink available."

"If there are unopened cans of soda or sealed water bottles, grab me one."

"Aye aye, Captain."

He sauntered down the hall and stairs. Jason finally saw his moment. He had been watching them from the room farthest from where they had been sitting. He hadn't been able to hear what they had been talking about, but he could tell Patrick wanted this girl too. Just as obvious was the fact that he hadn't had her yet. _Man this chic is perfect. Great body, challenging rep, and Verona wants her too. I'll be a god after tonight_. He had already come up with the perfect plan. Putting it into action, he tiptoed out of the room while she was fixing her belt and ran towards her, pretending to be out of breath.

"Something is wrong with Bianca! She needs your help."

Kat looked up in surprise. Jason Johnson stood in front of her looking out of breath, yet not very flushed. _Where had he been hiding?_

"I'm not going to fall for you worried and concerned look, Johnson. Bianca would never have anything to do with you after you practically ignored her on the ride over."

"I know I totally screwed that up. She refused to speak to me when we got out of the car. I tried to apologize, but she wouldn't listen. She started talking to this other guy, instead. He's a football player. I guess she decided to prove to me, and you, that she could keep a guy's interest. And she did. I had moved on to better pastures when I noticed her and this guy, Beau, start walking to the game room downstairs. It's the only room down there that locks, and I'm sure he knows that. I decided doing a good deed might get you to give me a chance."

Kat wasn't sure if she believed what he was saying, but she also knew she wouldn't risk Bianca getting taking advantage of because she decided not to believe him. She was more worried by the fact that Patrick hadn't returned yet. She might need some back up to deal with a football player, and Jason wasn't exactly Mr. Trustworthy. Deciding she couldn't waste time waiting for him, she stood up and followed Jason down the stairs and through a hallway. Jason went first and shook the doorknob, but it didn't open. Muffled whispers could be heard inside. He took a step back, gripped the handle, and shoved against the door. It opened and he rushed in. Kat followed when she heard a feminine, urgent whisper. She turned on the light switch and stared, not believing what was right in front of her. She turned around to see Jason closing the door solidly behind him and turning the lock, placing a chair underneath the handle.

"Let's have some_ real_ fun, Stratford."


	8. The Rescue

Chapter 8

Patrick couldn't believe his luck. He had made his way through the crowd and managed to find two cans of soda. He figured Kat would have specified if she didn't like a certain type, so he just picked the first two from the cooler. He had turned around to head back towards the stairs when someone crashed into him from his left side, causing him to drop a can. Of course, it exploded when it hit the floor, getting soda everywhere. Turning back, he saw some jock rushing through the various people in his way.

Patrick walked to the cooler and grabbed another soda, keeping a tight grip on both. Right before he got the doorway leading to the room with the stairs, he was stopped by Chastity. She said someone had seen him drop the soda, so it was her job to order him to clean it up. He tried using what Kat referred to as his Captain Intensity glare, but she refused to budge. Rolling his eyes, he walked to the table, picked up some napkins and dropped them on the floor over the soda. _The floor is drenched in various liquids. Why is she making me clean up this one mess?_ Looking around while he dragged his boot with the napkin underneath over the puddle, he spotted Chastity talking to Joey and one of his friends. This friend, Beau, handed something over to Chastity, and she laughed.

Turning away from them, he continued on his way and finally started up the steps. Looking ahead of him, he realized Kat was no longer sitting on the bench. It made no sense to him. She knew he would be coming back with the drinks, and it's not like she had anywhere else she wanted to be. _Unless she needed to be there_. He hadn't noticed Bianca downstairs. _But how would Kat know that fact? Unless someone came up and told her._ Then it all clicked and he dropped both drinks. Thinking back, he realized the guy who had crashed into him was a water polo player. That led Patrick to realize that the reason Beau looked so familiar was because he had seen him hanging around with Jason Johnson behind the football field a few times over the years. He could have cared less if jocks were using drugs, so he ignored them.

_What are the chances that I have a run in with two of Johnson's friends and a jock groupie in the ten minutes that I am away from Kat, and now she's gone?_ Rushing to the first door in the hallway, he opened the door. Two blondes were making out on the bed. Turning back, he headed to the next door down the hall. None of them held Kat. Even more worried, he rushed down the stairs and looked around frantically. He spotted Bianca talking to Dawn in a corner. A bit of his worry went away, knowing that at least one Stratford sister hadn't gotten into any trouble. Unfortunately, that let his worry to focus on the one girl that he had come to feel anything genuine for in a long time.

Rushing up to Bianca, he asked, "Have you seen Kat?"

Bianca turned and looked at Patrick in surprise.

"Why are you looking for my sister? She didn't hurt you again, did she? You have to excuse her; she's clumsy."

Realizing Bianca had no clue that he was Kat's date, Patrick backtracked.

"She didn't hurt me. She actually wanted to apologize, but then got sidetracked by a guy who was littering. I'll be leaving soon, but I want that apology, first."

"Oh, well I haven't seen her since we got hear. I'll let you know if I do. And if you find her first, tell her I'm so over Jason. Beau is so much cuter."

"Where is Beau?"

"He said him and a few of the guys were going to go play some pool in the game room. A guy-only event according to him."

She turned back around and continued her gossip session with the other cheerleader. Patrick started walking back towards the kitchen. He knew the game room was connected to it. Seeing the door, he tried to open it. It was locked, and he could hear something move slightly behind the door when he pushed against it. _Someone put a chair under the knob. Definitely a bad sign._

"Kat, you in there?"

Hearing those words, Kat Stratford finally started crying. She had realized quite quickly when she had entered the room that the night was going to get a lot worse before it got better. The room held four occupants besides her: Jason, Beau, another water polo player she thought was named Matt, and Chastity. Before she could run for the open door that led outside, Jason wrapped his arms around her torso, trapping her arms to the sides of her body.

Chastity walked up to her and laughed.

"You should have never messed with me, Katerina."

"Don't call me Katerina, bitch."

Chastity slapped her. She had been waiting to get her revenge on her since the whole car debacle. The perfect opportunity had presented itself when Jason had told her he needed her help to pull a prank on Kat.

"You shouldn't insult me. I'm the only one with a key to all the doors in this house. You called me a bitch, so don't plan on me coming back to open the door anytime soon."

With that, she left the room via the door leading to the outside, and locked it behind her. Kat had been able to bloody Jason's nose with the back of her head and kick Matt in the stomach, but she was no match for three guys who each had about 40 pounds of muscle on her. The car ride could have taken fifteen seconds, when comparing how long she felt she had been in this room. _It's almost over now, Kat. Patrick is just outside the door. _Unfortunately, one of the four hands on her was covering her mouth. She hadn't tried biting it yet, since she knew it would be hard for anyone to hear her outside the room with the music so loud. But now was her chance. Biting down on the palm, she didn't even wait until his hand moved slightly before starting to scream.

Patrick could barely make out a muffled scream, but it was enough to enrage him. Taking a couple steps back, he took a large stride and planted his foot right next to the doorknob, kicking with all his might. He heard the chair fall and rammed his shoulder against the door, making it fly open and hit the wall. If rage was what he felt before, then the sight before him caused an indescribable emotion.

Jason had stood up from his spot next to the pool table and near the door, when he heard the chair fall. He had been enjoying watching Kat's humiliation continue to grow. That feeling quickly left him when he saw Patrick Verona break through the door. Before he could move, Patrick was on him with a punch to the face, followed by a kick to the groin.

_One down, two to go._ Not daring to look at Kat laying on the pool table, he walked straight to his next target. Beau had released Kat's feet and was ready to defend himself. Or at least he thought he was. Patrick easily ducked away from his punch before landing one squarely on Beau. Kicking his feet from under him, Patrick kicked him across the floor to land next to Jason. By this time, Matt had run for the door and was trying to unlock it. Unfortunately for him, his hands were shaking too badly to get the locks off. Thirty seconds later, he had joined the other two on the floor.

While all this was going on around her, Kat shakily fixed her clothing and sat on the pool table, staring straight ahead of her. She could hear people talking from near the door, and knew that someone would call the police after seeing Patrick take down three guys. She felt some staring at her, but ignored it. She could care less what they thought of her or what had happened. The guy standing in front of her, on the other hand, was someone whose opinion of her mattered.

Patrick put his hand gently on Kat's knee. She flinched slightly, but didn't pull away. He took in the handprint on her cheek and rumpled clothing, and had to take a minute to get himself under control. _The police will deal with them. Let it go. Kat doesn't need you to be taken to the station right now_. He knew that the only reason he was able to restrain himself was because of the small glimpse he had seen of Kat when he had barged in. Their aim had been to humiliate her, not physically attack her. They had rearranged her costume to make it as revealing as possible. She was completely covered again, so he didn't know if she had any bruises.

"Katerina, can you hear me? It's Patrick."

She looked into his eyes and saw only concern and lingering anger. She realized then how worried she had been that she would see pity or disgust in his eyes instead. _This guy is getting past my walls, little by little. I think he's one of the good guys, so maybe that's not such a bad thing._ She scooted to the edge of the table where Patrick was standing. She ignored everyone else in the room, no longer caring who knew that Kat Stratford was being friendly with Patrick Verona.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight. It would have been a lot worse, otherwise."

"I had wanted to ask you anyways, Kat. I just knew you would have said no to a date."

"After tonight, I'm not anymore ready for one."

"I know, but I've got plenty of time. You just wait, Stratford. I'll bring you over to the dark side soon enough."

She smiled slightly, glad he understood how she felt. Keeping her arms around herself, she leaned forward and let her forehead rest against his chest.

"The dark side is looking brighter and brighter every day, Verona."

AN: That's the end of this fic. Hope no one was disappointed by it. Hopefully I'll be able to start the next installment soon, but class starts in a couple of days and I need to get back into the swing of things. Thanks for reading and please review! -Erika


End file.
